The Insanity Is Much Forgotten
by xXxlovehazardxXx
Summary: Zoey, a determined young woman, struggles against inner and outer attacks. She fights along side three men who are equally as determined to fight their way back into humanity. Memories of life simply linger in her mind. Will she survive sane? Find love?


**(Authors note: I do not own left for dead, nor do I copyright it. I LOVE left for dead….and figured I could do my own little version of it. I hope you all like it…I am very new to all this fan fiction stuff…Character's thoughts: Italics. Author's notes: bold letters within parentheses. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!)**

**Chapter One:**

The rain slammed against the shelter, as lightning crashed down to the ground. Nothing was around, or so I had hoped. Ever since the hospitals and military officials evacuated most of the clean people, the world had become very chaotic. Just last week….as I can remember….I was happily sitting in my room, packing away things for college, then the news flashed on the television. That's when everyone's lives torn apart and were lost. People went psychotic. SERIOUSLY psychotic. Everyone running to collect their children, or loved ones and trying to escape the blood-raged so called "zombies" that ran all over the place. These were NOT your normal….slow, body parts falling off, and blood trickling off body types of zombies. These were human feeding, scary-looking, and worst of all… FAST suckers!

I, unfortunately, have been very unlucky. When the hospitals were first acknowledged to this "disease" that turned you into these monstrous creatures, they tried to make everyone leave the country. Although, there were several symptoms you mustn't have to pass to the "safe" side. I…I have heart-problems. Causing my lungs to fire, and heart to race repeatedly. It's sad, but there were some cases that where they see these symptoms and somehow "know" that you were a zombie…I am not a zombie…but I won't be suffering in this messed up world too much longer.

I stepped into the rain, my clothes sticking to my curved body, and lips slippery from the crisp wetness. I looked over the edge of the tall building, holding a machine-gun close to my chest, and straining my ears for any unknown noises. For the small remainder of my life I closed my eyes and broke down any caution, completely absorbing myself into my heart and mind. Relief flashed through me as I knew that it would all be over soon…My emotions crashed into one another as I remembered….feeling my heart swell with lost memories. Unwanted tears slowly spilled down my face as I took one more step closer to Heaven, my only safe haven now. I hesitated simply and opened my eyes, glancing down and tightening my grip on the gun, seeing deadly creatures hungrily walk around.

Before I could think about what I was really doing, I took one last step, tipping my toes over the edge.

_"There is no way of surviving…"_ I repeated in my heart, knowing it was true, because they wouldn't ever accept me into their kind ever again.

My own people have gone against me. It was tragic, but true.

"No," I said out loud softly, and shook my head, jumping into action and feeling the rush of the wind, pulling me upward slightly.

I let myself fall, but my soul fly. I knew at any moment my limp body would be sprawled on the pavement for the "infected" to eat and beat all they wanted to. I could see my body after they were done with it…there would be nothing left. My arms ripped out of its sockets...gore spilling out of my chest…while blood gushed out of my mouth, all done while nasty claws ripped into my crisp skin... I would know my fate because I saw it happen. I saw my own smaller sister get ripped into several pieces…

_CRACK! _

Splintering pain paralyzed my whole body as my head slammed into the concrete below. My arms wailed up with the force, and slammed back down. I could feel my head move, but the rest of my body was broken like a porcelain doll. Sudden realization stuffed itself into my head…

_I DIDN'T DIE!_

I squinted my eyes and stared with worry as crazed zombies threw themselves at me. I tried to cry out in pain, but the words wouldn't leave my mouth.

_I was right._

Pain shattered into me as they tore into my body…I could feel my life slowly draining with torturous pain. Snorting and growling, they bit into my chest, biting and digging, ripping into my organs…The horror shook through me as the ground beneath my head began to rumble. The zombies stopped momentarily, their heads shooting up and looking into the distance; with sudden fear they ran. I sighed with relief…..then saw what was coming. Saw what I hadn't ever seen before. It's arms slamming against the ground, its body rock, and its tongue spilling out of its mouth like a morbid version of a wild animal.

It rammed its body into me, rampaging AT ME! It's arms gripped my waist…..with a growl it threw my body…

_GOD HELP-_

I sat silently in the corner of the small room we all huddled in, sweat lingering down my face, my breath slowly coming back to me. Leaning my head up against the wall I sighed gently, thanking God I had at least made it this far. I closed my eyes and closed down my system, trying to drift into a soft slumber for only a couple of minutes while we were "safe" in this room for a short while. Sometimes it all feels like we're just players in a game.

"Zoey." Francis's deep voice said with a harsh tone. "Stay awake, we can't afford anyone getting left behind, or forgotten."

"Shit, Francis, we haven't even closed our eyes for days, what are we supposed to do?" I snapped, staring over at him as Bill and Louis snapped their attention away from healing themselves to looking cautiously over at me, hoping I would back off.

"Zoey! Don't you think the rest of us are tired too? Get OVER IT!" He glared, yelling slightly with impatience, I jump to my feet and move toward him, irritation heating through me.

"Now, now. Calm both your asses down." Louis broke in between us, saying calmly but sternly, holding out both his arms so we would keep distance, but I had had enough of Francis's crap.

"No! Francis is just being a hard-ass who needs to learn a lesson!" I say, moving forward and shoving Louis out of my way.

I got into Francis's face, his mouth stretched into his usual straight line suddenly edges upward, his worry lines fading, his usual dark eyes begin to gleam with slight amusement as he does something I wasn't expecting. He lowers back and laughs. Laughs with all his might, gripping at his waist.

"What? Francis. This is NOT funny." I say, holding my hips out as he continues to laugh hysterically.

"Francis! SHUT UP!" I scream, slapping his arm with all my might, restraining from pulling the close trigger of my gun at him.

Francis stops and looks at me, bursting into another set of continuous laughter. I clenched my fists and rolled my eyes, coming up with the only thing I could really think of with my mind this cluttered.

"Jerk."

"Whatever, Zoey." He laughs more, tears sparkling in his eyes, his cheeks smoothing out in a deep red.

I walk over toward the bullets and slowly reload my gun, forcing myself to concentrate on only what I was doing. Slipping through my mental block came the noise of banging outside the door. I grimaced and rolled my eyes closed, not wanting to think about what was out and about on the other side of the only thing that kept us from being swallowed into an abyss of monstrous people. Cluttered with images of the infected, I opened my eyes, grasping onto some more bullets and shoving them into my pockets and a small bag.

"Hey, Zoey. You okay?" Louis whispered into my ear, as I stared over at the pile of bullets.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine." I forced a smile onto my face.

"Are you sure, Zoey?" He asked, sliding a hand down my arm as I looked up at his dark face, the warmth of his hand sending chills down my spine.

"Mhmm, I'm sure Louis." I say, smiling up at him softly.

He stared down at me, his eyes telling me he was not convinced by my acting. It was true though. I wasn't a baby and didn't NEED to be treated as one. I am my own person. I can be my OWN person. I will stand up for myself. No matter who it is. With confidence I clipped a safety pack to my belt and stood in front of the door, cocking my gun.

_BOOM! . . ._Blood splattered onto the door. Crimson and flowing. . .but dead and unknowing.

Chills of thrill thrived through me. It was a horrible feeling, but happened at each killing I made. I gulped in some air and closed my eyes, breathing out then looking back as the guys grouped around me, ready and determined. The door clicked open and hunger spilled into the putrid air.

_Here I come. . . _


End file.
